Ours
by momoyukii
Summary: Terasa benar namun salah. Kau mencintainya,dia juga. Namun pada akhirnya, semua memiliki pilihan yang menentukan kelanjutannya. D18. Sebuah fanfiksi kembar (Fictogemino). RnR?


Halo halo halo –norak  
Sebelumnya,fic ini adalah fic KHR pertama,sekaligus fictogemino pertama saya. (_ _)

**Fictogemino** (double fiction atau fiksi kembar) adalah sebuah karya fiksi yang jika dibaca dari awal sampai akhir maupun dari akhir sampai awal tetap membentuk sebuah cerita yang utuh. Anda bisa membacanya dari dua arah berbeda,dengan akhir berbeda pula. (Definition by : Psychochiatrist-san)

Jadi semoga Anda semua menyukainya 8)

Happy reading!

**Ours**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyou Hitman Reborn! copyrights by Amano Akira

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort (?)

**Pairing:** D18

**Warning**: **OOC**,BL,typo(s),alur poco-poco,gaje,romance gagal,hampir drabble. Dengarlah lagu sedih untuk membantu Anda membangun feeling (?)

**Summary:  
**Terasa benar namun salah. Kau mencintainya,dia juga. Namun pada akhirnya, semua memiliki pilihan yang menentukan kelanjutannya. D18.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terdefinisikan. Seperti sesuatu yang berliku namun tak pernah mencapai ujungnya. Hanya menyayat hati dan melemahkan. Menyesatkan dalam kerisauan.

Helaan nafas terdengar jelas di ujung sana. Dan keheningan yang menyeruak,mengisi atmosfer yang menyesakkan. Menyesakkanku.

"Kyouya,"

"Maaf.."

"Kyouya,aku.."

Bibirku kaku,dan lidahku mendadak kelu. Entahlah. Aku membencinya. Sikapku ini.

"Ini memang salah,Cavallone."

"Tidak,Kyouya. Ini tidak seperti itu,"

Suaranya yang mengalun pelan membuatku merasa semuanya memang harus berhenti. Ini sudah terlalu jauh. Terasa menenggelamkan.. kami.

"Semua memiliki pilihan,Cavallone. Dan akan berakhir."

"Kyouya,kita akan melewatinya. Ini bukan yang pertama.."

Aku takut akan apa yang dikatakannya. Seperti pedang bermata dua. Menghancurkanku perlahan dari dalam dan membuatku berharap. Bersamaan.

"Kau tidak bisa,Cavallone. Tidak bisa selamanya."

Frustasi. Ia juga. Tetapi ini berlanjut.

"Kyouya,setiap masalah memiliki solusinya."

"Herbivore bodoh sekalipun tahu."

Ia lelah. Aku tahu. Ini bukan hal pertama yang salah,yang mendatangkan keraguan. Tapi untuk sekali ini,bisakah menjadi benar?

"Aku hanya mencintaimu,Kyouya.."

"Famigliamu,Cavallone. Penerusmu."

"Bisakah kau percaya,Kyouya? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah,"

Aku tenang. Kuharap. Karena suaranya terdengar rapuh ─mengusikku.

"Dan setelahnya?"

"Kita bahagia. Sesederhana itu."

"Sederhana?"

"Sederhana,Kyouya.."

Aku harus bisa meyakinkannya. Aku telah melakukannya dulu dan kali ini aku harus bisa melakukannya lagi. Sekarang dan nanti.

"Cavallone─"

"Aku mencintaimu,Kyouya. Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau keras kepala."

"Kyouya,kau mengenalku dengan baik."

Aku bisa mendengarnya. Ia mendengus kesal. Tapi aku merasa udara menjadi ringan. Warna suaranya berubah. Hangat,mengisi saku-saku semangatku.

"..."

Aku berdeham pelan, "Itu akan menjadi keistimewaanku,".

"Kau membuatku ingin mematahkan lehermu."

"Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau mematahkan hatiku,Kyouya."

"Hhm,"

"Inspirasiku ─tidak,mungkin pencerahanku,"

"Apa?"

"Luka selalu menuntut untuk dirasakan."

"Seperti halnya kepedihan," gumamnya.

"Jadi?"

"Ck,kau mengetahuinya."

Aku tertawa. Mungkin ini salah satu hal yang membuatku keras kepala. Aku selalu yakin padanya. Selalu. Ini tak terbantahkan.

"Entahlah,Kyouya.."

"Kenapa jadi membahas ini?"

"Hhm.. Coba salahkan bintang-bintang.."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku optimis."

"Hh,"

Aku tersenyum. Sedikit lagi,akan teraih olehku. Dia mempercayaiku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Sekali ini saja,walaupun untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku tidak akan keberatan.

"Kyouya,"

"Terserah."

"Kyouya,kau tetap harus menjawabnya."

"Aku merasa tidak perlu menjawabmu."

"Aku senang kalimatmu semakin panjang,"

"Kuda bodoh. Hentikan senyum memuakkan itu."

"Jadi?"

"Kau melakukannya lagi."

"Aku tahu,Kyouya. Aku mengetahuinya."

Dan aku harap ini memang dia. _**Minus malum.**_

Buru-buru kusela ia, "Aku menang. Kupikir."

"Menang?" tanyanya.

"Memenangkanmu Kyouya," ujarku.

Ini percakapan telepon paling panjang yang pernah kulakukan dengannya. Dengan makna paling dalam juga.

Hening ada di ujung sana. Tapi aku tak menghirup adanya jejak-jejak pesimis yang tertinggal. Yang ada di benakku sekarang,Kyouya mungkin sedang mencari kalimat terbaiknya. Dan semoga ia melakukannya sambil tersenyum samar.

"Aku mencintaimu,Kyouya. Dan tidak akan berhenti."

Aku tersenyum. Bukan senyum biasa,tapi senyum yang istimewa.

...xXx...

**FIN**

**(Silakan mulai baca dari paragraf terakhir :D)**

* * *

_**Minus Malum**_ : Kurang buruk,maksudnya di antara kemungkinan/pilihan terburuk ada satu pilihan yang buruk tapi paling baik dari semuanya.

Maaf seribu maaf jika fic ini terkesan ababil dan aneh sekali. TAT  
Saya juga merasa cerita ini susah dimengerti. T-T

Ini fic KHR pertama,fictogemino pertama,sekalian romance abal pertama saya juga. Jangan salahkan saya jika Anda merasa Dino begitu cassanova disini. Don mafia kita itu punya bakat(?). Dan besok valentine! XD

Fictogemino pertama kali saya temukan di fandom Harry Potter. Dan saya harap,teman-teman Author KHR tertarik untuk meramaikan fandom kesayangan kita ini dengan metode serupa. 8D Mari ber-fictogemino! (?)

Nah, berminat untuk mereview? Kalau Anda merasa tidak berminat, Anda harus klik,tekan,pencet,gencet(?) tulisan 'review' di bawah ini. XD *plakplakplak


End file.
